La vida de un experimento
by Fireblack
Summary: Es como el comienzo de la serie cuando salvan a Abril. Abril cuando había sido secuestrada, tendrá la ayuda de uno de los experimentos de Los kraangs, Mal summary. Una oportunidad :)


Las tortugas tenían que salvar a la chica de cabello naranja, ella asustada en la celda que los Androides la habían encerrado, no había visto su padre desde cuando se los llevaron, sentada con la piernas a su pecho llorando.

-_No llores por favor tu padre no está muerto, aun_- la chica asustada se levantó viendo a todas partes al escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

-Ya estoy escuchando cosas-Dijo ella poniendo su mano en su cara en forma cansada.-Solo quiero salir de aquí.

-_Oye con eso te puedo ayudar_-Dijo otra vez la voz haciendo gritar a la chica.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?-cuestiono la chica ya asustada.

-_Tranquila, no tengo nombre, pero soy un experimento que los kraang crearon._

-¿Cómo puedes hablar conmigo?-Pregunto la chica nerviosa

-_Digamos que tengo poderes…como telepatía, fuerza increíble y… es lo único que sé._

-Pero ¿no eres malvada?-dijo la chica-Ya sabes si te crearon para ayudarlos.

-_Sabes… prefiero hablar contigo en persona ya que me está doliendo la cabeza._

-Pero… ¿Cómo saldré de ahí?-pregunto ella

-_Hay una compuerta en una de las paredes, debes de buscarla_.

La chica pensó unos minutos, no sabía quién era la portadora de la voz pero tenía que salir de ahí y salvar a su padre, tanteo las paredes de metal, hasta que la encontró la pequeña puerta de la ventila la jalo con fuerza, la quito y pudo ver el pequeño camino de metal.

-Ya lo encontré-dijo anunciándole a la voz.

-_Que bien, ahora sigue todo derecho._

La chica ágatas entro y camino. Como media ahora la voz no había hablado, ella al fin encontró el final del camino.

-_Vaya lo conseguiste, déjame ayudarte a entrar._

La chica vio como la puerta de la ventila salió volando al otro extremo, ella entro y busco a la persona.

-Aquí arriba-Dijo la voz, la chica miro hacia arriba, en una esfera sujetada por cables gruesas pegadas al techo, la esfera estaba manchada de sangre.

-Perdona, por la imagen, pero he tratado de escapar y me castigaron-La chica vio como una mano limpiaba la sangre, Tenia el aspecto de un humano cabello negro como el carbón pero sus ojos de color azul eléctrico, piel blanca, era una chica, sentaba estaba con sus rodillas en su pecho.

-Pero dijiste que eras un experimento ¿No?-pregunto la chica de cabello naranja.

-Asi es, pero los Kraang creyeron que con la apariencia de un humano podría hacer sus órdenes sin llamar la atención-explico la chica con calma.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Abril O'Neill-Respondió abril sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

-Mucho gusto Abril-respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

Abril se acercó hacia el monitor de la chica, vio que estaba etiquetado con el nombre G1-A, la chica la miraba con normalidad sin una pizca de maldad solo la miraba con normalidad.

-¿Y dime eras mala?-pregunto abril esperando la respuesta _no._

-No tengo la menor la idea-Dijo con calma la chica- digamos que aún estoy con ese dilema… pero no tengo intenciones de asesinarte.

Abril se calmó un poco, Abril le hablo sobre el mundo de arriba, la chica con curiosidad pregunto más cosas, en medio de las risas que abril había contado una historia de su escuela, la chica miro la puerta de la habitación, sus pupilas plateadas, se dilataron.

-Abril escóndete detrás de esas cajas alguien viene-Ordeno la chica de cabello negro, abril la miro confundida pero tuvo que hacerlo ya que escucho algo detrás de las compuertas.

La chica de cabello negro limpio con su mano el vidrio para mejorar su visión, la compuerta se abrió, ella alzo una ceja confundida, 4 tortugas de la altura de un hombre pero parecían Adolescentes.

-¡Maldición tampoco está aquí!-se quejó un alto con una bandana de color morado con un bastón.

-Tal parece que esas cosas se la llevaron-Comento otra tortuga su bandana de color azul tal parecía que él era el líder.

-¡Qué tal si esas cosas se la comieron!-exclamo asustado el menor de ellos bandana de color naranja. Otra tortuga le dio un zape por su idiotez.

-No seas tonto-regaño el dela bandana roja.

La tortuga de bandana naranja le saco la lengua y camino hacia el monitor de la chica, la tortuga aún no había notado la gran esfera, vio tres botones grandes negro, azul y rojo, con la curiosidad en su cabeza apretó el rojo, la chica abrió los ojos asustada y miro los cables que brillaban de color azul cielo y un choque eléctrico choco contra su cuerpo haciendo gritar de dolor, la tortuga se asustó y retrocedió.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-cuestiono enojado el de la bandana morada.

-¡Nada!-se defendió pero el de la bandana roja le dio un zape.

-¡Tú siempre haces algo!-regaño el de la bandana roja.

Abril preocupada salió de su escondite, miro a la chica que la electricidad no cesaba, se giró hacia las tortugas sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Hagan algo por favor, morirá si sigue asi!-grito abril hacia ellos, el de la banda roja corrió hacia la esfera, dio un salto y destruyo el cristal de un puñetazo, la tortuga la atrapo en el aire, ella aun consiente pero respiraba agitada, el de la bandana morado vio que los cables se movían bruscamente lanzado rayos eléctricos.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-grito hacia a los demás corrieron del lugar y salieron de la base y de una distancia segura vieron como el lugar explotaba.

La chica aun en los brazos de la tortuga de la bandana roja veía como la base se consumía en llamas, todos pusieron su atención al sonido de las hélices del helicóptero que paso encima de ellos, abril miro con el helicóptero su padre estaba ahí y no pudo salvarlo, las tortugas llevaron abril a su casa, las tortugas caminaban sobre los techos de las casas, la chica había pedido que el de la bandana roja la soltara, ella al pisar el concreto se estiro los brazos y se quitó manchas de sangre seca de su brazos, las tortugas la miraban con curiosidad, no era más alta que ellos, una blusa holgada de color negro, letras de color blanca en su pecho que decía "_G1-A"_ manga corta, y shorts grises cortos hasta la mitad de la pierna dejando ver sus piernas blancas manchadas de sangre, al finalizar su limpieza los miro.

-Muchas gracias por haber rescatado a Abril, y a mí-agradeció la chica sonriéndoles.

-No es nada solo queríamos ayudar-dijo el de la bandana azul.

-¿Podría saber sus nombres?-pidió ella extendiendo el brazo.

-¿Y porque no das el tuyo?-pregunto sin confianza el de la bandana roja.

Ella entendió ante la actitud de la bandana roja, también desconfiara de cualquier mutante, ella sonrió con calma.

-Disculpa si doy mala espina, pero los kraang no me dieron un al crearme-dijo ella poniendo sus manos atrás.

-Ósea ¿que no te secuestraron?-pregunto dudoso el de la banda morada.

Ella asintió.

-Pero ¿porque tienes la apariencia de una humana deberías tener la apariencia de un mounstro raro?- Pregunto el menor de los tres, el de la bandana azul le dio un zape.

-Mi nombre es Leonardo-dijo el de la bandana azul.

-Él es Donatello-presento al de la banda morada que saludo con su mano.

-Él es Miguelangeló, pero puedes decirle Mikey-presento al de la bandana naranja.

-Y el gruñón es Raphael-dijo burlándose Leo, el de la bandana roja de lo dio una mirada furiosa.

Ella sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme-agradeció de nuevo.

-No tienes que agradecer-dijo apenado Leo.

-Oye ¿quieres que te revise?, ese choque eléctrico pudo haberte lastimado un órgano interno-Se ofreció Donatello ya que había recordado en la base de los Kraang.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, pero estoy bien, he recibido muchos que estoy acostumbrada-Dijo la chica negando la oferta de Donatello, el asintió inseguro.

Ella giro su cabeza hacia atrás, _esto será difícil para mí_ pensó en su mente, ella miro a las tortugas, Raphael estaba golpeando Mikey, Donatello solo los miraba.

-Creo que es hora de irme-anuncio la chica sorprendiendo a los demás, la miraron confundidos, ella solo les sonrió y empezó a caminar sentido contrario.

Las tortugas la miraron confundidos, se miraron entre ellos, y decidieron irse a casa.

La chica en el techo de otro edificio, miro hacia atrás y ya no estaba las tortugas, ella se dejó caer de rodillas abrazándose asi misma, el dolor aún no se había ido, ella no quería parecer débil, ella con dificultad se acostó en el concreto, de boca arriba miraba las estrellas.

-Hace años no veía las estrellas…-susurro ella cerrando sus ojos y asi dormir.


End file.
